


Vánoce u Rogersů IV. - Strýček Jerry

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But he won't let you to treat his Steve badly, Christmas Time, F/M, Family Dinner, Homophobia, M/M, Sorry I love them way too much, Tony is a sweetie
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony se setká se Stevovou rodinou. Ne všechno jde hladce, ale to nevadí. Tony ví, jak lidi poslat do prdele takovým způsobem, že ani nevědí, kam vlastně jdou.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vánoce u Rogersů IV. - Strýček Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásný den, přátelé.  
> Takže, jen tak, kdyby vás to zajímalo, z páteční zkoušky jsem dostala 73% což je mnohem víc, než jsem čekala. Takže si umíte představit mou radost :D   
> Dneska vám představím Stevovu rodinu, kterou jsem si dovolila vytvořit. Originální Marvel AU mi tuhle možnost nedalo, takže jsem se tentokrát vyřádila. Rozhodně se k nim někdy v budoucnu vrátím a propracuju, protože si opravdu nemůžu představit, že by Stevie byl z tak malinké rodiny. Užijte si to!

Tonyho nepřekvapilo, že se probudil sám. Spal déle než Steve a když v prvních dnech zjistil, že to v téhle domácnosti nikomu nevadí, nehodlal to měnit.

S broukáním seběhl schody a v kuchyni narazil na Sáru.

"Dobré ráno," pousmál se a bez čekání si nalil hrnek kávy. Čím dříve do sebe dostane kofein, tím menší šance, že bude protivný. A měl zvláštní potřebu se před Sárou předvést. Došlo mu, že jeho lež se spolubydlícími byla pitomá, neexistovala možnost, že by Steve Sáře nic neřekl. Přesto oba jeho lež respektovali a pokračovali v ní, pro jeho vlastní dobro.

"Dobré ráno," usmála se na něj od stolu. Procházela nějakými papíry a Tony jen letmo zahlédl logo místní nemocnice. "Spal jsi dobře?"

"Výborně," usmál se a byl rád, že se nečervenal při vzpomínkách na minulou noc. Spokojeně si povzdechl, napil se a na Sářino pobídnutí si naložil několik palačinek, které mu odložili. Posadil se k ní a pustil se do nich.

"Steve tu není?"

"Šel běhat," mrkla na něj. Tony zaskučel a obrátil oči ke stropu.

"Bože můj, blázen jeden. Vždyť je všude sníh!"

"V zimě se běhá nejlépe," oponovala se smíchem. Tony podezíravě nakrčil obočí a Sára pokrčila rameny. "Má to po mě."

"Taky běháte?"

"Každičký den. Teda, než se rakovina rozhodla, že mě sežere zaživa. Ale mám v plánu jí nakopat zadek a zase se do toho pustit," mrkla na něj a zeširoka se usmála. Tonyho by ani nenapadlo, že by to mohla vzdát. Už teď vypadala lépe než první den, co jí viděl. Barva se jí vracela do tváří a byť se stále snadno unavila, zdálo se, že nabírá síly.

"V tom případě jste oba blázni," neodpustil si. Sára se zasmála, položila všechny papíry na hromádku a když si všimla, že se je Tony snaží přečíst vzhůru nohama, přeložila je a položila na polici nad stolem. Věnovala mu další úsměv, kterým mu jasně dala najevo, aby do toho nestrkal nos, a napila se vlastní kávy.

Netrvalo dlouho a ozvalo se otevírání dveří. Steve několikrát zadupal, dveře se zase zavřely a během chviličky byl v kuchyni. Tony okamžitě poznal, že není v nejlepší náladě. Ani se na ně nepodíval, zastavil se u dřezu a napustil si sklenici vody, kterou do sebe okamžitě obrátil. Tváře měl rudé mrazem, v ruce svíral čepici a zpocené vlasy se mu lepily k hlavě. Dýchal jen mírně zrychleně.

Sára se na něj podívala. "Uklidnil ses, protivo?"

Neodpověděl jí. Hodil na stůl několik dopisů a odešel nahoru. Tony se za ním překvapeně díval. Sára si povzdechl, prohlížejíc si obálky.

"Něco se stalo?"

"Je to fouňa," pokrčila rameny a nenadšeně se na něj usmála, "který si myslí, že když jsem nemocná, znamená to, že strávit pár hodin s rodinou je neskutečně špatný nápad. Ráno jsme se pohádali. Nic vážného, neboj."

"Nebojím se," uchechtl se, "jen jsem ho tak ještě neviděl."

Sára povytáhla obočí a dlouho se na něj skepticky dívala, než se zašklebila. "V tom případě se předvádí. Je to docela protiva, když se mu něco nelíbí. Asi ještě nechce, abys znal jeho temné stránky."

Tony se nad tím nechápavě zamračil, ale neřekl ani slovo. Dojedl, dopil a postavil nádobí do dřezu, ale když si všiml Sářina ostrého pohledu, natáhl se pro houbičku a vše si po sobě umyl. No teda, ta ženská uměla být drsná a ani slova nepotřebovala.

"Takže... rodinná sešlost?" zajímal se. Sára přikývla, oči upřené na jeden z dopisů.

"Přijdou dneska odpoledne. Jen moje sestra, její manžel a dítě a moje švagrová a švagr. Nebudou tu dlouho a jsem si jistá, že ráda poznají Stevova kamaráda," ujistila ho s úsměvem a Tony jen přikývl. Nezaplavila ho žádná vlna nervozity a úzkosti. S lidmi, které v životě neviděl, musel jednat neustále. Uměl to, věděl jak na to. Máminy charitativní večírky a otcovy schůze ho naučily dost. Uměl být okouzlující, když chtěl, a moc dobře to o sobě věděl.

"Skočím se převlíknout," oznámil a vykročil ke dveřím. Sára ho zarazila.

"Řekni Stevovi, že budu potřebovat vytáhnout židle ze sklepa a rozložit stůl. A zajet pro stromek."

"Provedu," zasalutoval.

Vyběhl schody, vešel do Stevova pokoje a se spokojeným úsměvem se zarazil. Nikdy mu nedošlo, že by mohl mít slabost pro něčí záda, ale jedny právě teď viděl a ano, dobře se na ně dívalo. Steve stál před stolem jen s ručníkem okolo pasu a druhým si sušil vlasy.

Tony postoupil dopředu a dlaněmi mu vyjel až na ramena. S úsměvem se na něj natiskl, líbl ho na krk a Steve pod jeho dotekem alespoň trochu uvolnil. Objal ho okolo pasu, Steve se o něj mírně opřel a jen tak chvíli stáli.

"Slyšel jsem, že jsi protiva."

"A ještě ty začínej!" zavrčel a okamžitě se odtáhl. Tonymu přistál ručník na obličeji, rozesmál se a než ho stihl stáhnout, Steve zmizel v šatníku.

"No tak, nečerti se! Co ti na tom tak vadí? Nemáš svoje příbuzné rád?"

Steve se s ním nebavil, mračil se, až se mu mezi obočím tvořily hluboké brázdy, a nadále se přehraboval mezi oblečením, než se rozhodl pro tmavé džíny, obyčejné bílé tričko a modrý svetr. Steve měl neskutečné množství svetrů. A dle vlny a pletacích jehlic v obývacím pokoji Tony soudil, že je pletla Sára. Slušely mu, to musel uznat.

"Hej," broukl Tony už bez škádlení a opět k němu vykročil. Když se Steve nevzdálil, opět mu spočinul dlaněmi na ramenou a zadíval se mu do očí. "Co ti vadí?"

"Domluvili jsme se, že letos nebudeme pořádat žádné rodinné večeře," zamručel a odvrátil od něj pohled. Tony nakrčil obočí.

"A tobě to vadí, protože...?"

"Protože jí teprve teď skončilo chemo? Protože zase bude celý den vařit, večer padne a další tři dny jí bude špatně a prospí většinu dne? Protože jsi tu ty a já si myslel, že tě nebudu muset vystavit žádnému rodinnému představování?"

"Mě jako důvod nepoužívej, nemám s jednou rodinnou večeří problém. Ale ty další dva chápu, to ano," uchechtl se a objal ho. Steve chvíli držel ruce podél boků, nicméně rezignoval a objal ho nazpět. Tony zavřel oči a spokojeně mu zabořil nos do ohbí krku. Voněl sprchovým gelem a čerstvě vypraným prádlem. "Ale obávám se, že se už rozhodla a ty jen musíš držet hubu a krok."

"Očividně," zabručel, ale napětí z něj mizelo. Už tolik netrucoval. Každopádně, Tony měl dojem, že tu bylo ještě něco, co mu neříkal a zkusil se zeptat. Steve ho jen odmávl, že o nic nejde.

"Jak myslíš... No, máme prý vytáhnout židle, rozložit stůl a zajet pro stromek," jmenoval a počítal při tom na prstech. Steve přikyvoval. Odešel se taky nasnídat a pak se pustili do práce. Každopádně, ve chvíli, kdy se Tonymu poštěstilo být v kuchyni sám, rychle zvědavě prohlédl papíry, které před ním Sára schovala. Byly to účty z nemocnice. A ta částka byla ohromná.

\---

Steve se vůbec nepletl, Sára opravdu vařila téměř celý den a oba mohli prakticky vidět, jak jí ubývá energie. Ale když se pokusili cokoliv říct, odbyla je, takže se nakonec přestali snažit.

Tony pomohl Stevovi se vším, čím ho Sára zaměstnala (a že toho nebylo málo) a krátce po půl páté byl dům plný lidí. Tony byl rád, že si na poslední chvíli přibalil košili. Nasadil ten nejlepší úsměv, který uměl a proplouval mezi Stevovými příbuznými s lehkostí a zkušenostmi, které za svůj život nasbíral.

Sářinu sestru, Laru, si oblíbil okamžitě. Byla veselá a upovídaná, ráda vtipkovala a Tony nepochyboval o tom, že než se vdala, byla to taková ta cool teta se sklenkou vína v ruce, která Steva kazila, kde se dalo. Později mu dokonce tuhle teorii potvrdil a ujistil ho, že v tom pokračovala doteď.

"Stephanie!" rozkřikla se Lara ve chvíli, kdy vstoupili do předsíně, a vrhla se Stevovi kolem krku. "No podívej se na sebe, rosteš nám do krásy!" Načež mu posela obě tváře mlaskavými polibky, až se Steve smál, kroutil se a snažil se jí utéct.

Její manžel, Philip, byl na druhou stranu tichý, ale příjemný. Držel se v ústraní, vše pozoroval a mluvil jen, když musel. Ale netvářil se jako člověk, který si přál být kdekoliv jinde. Jen to byl spíš posluchač. A Tony se nedivil, Lara obstarala veškeré mluvení.

Lara a Philip měli dítě, holčičku jménem Audrey. Nemohlo jí být víc než tři roky, stydlivě se držela otcovy nohy a odmítala se hnout. Stevovi a Sáře jen zamávala. Tonyho napadlo, že to byla pravděpodobně ona, kterou viděl na fotografii na zdi. Když se trochu osmělila, odešla se chytit Stevovy nohy a Tony ho několikrát zahlédl, jak jí potají podává bonbóny. Pokaždé se na ni šibalsky zazubil a přiložil si prst ke rtům, aby nikomu nic neříkala.

Nakonec se k nim ještě připojili strejda Jerry a teta Mia, o kterých se Tony dozvěděl, že byli ze strany Stevova otce. O kterém v téhle domácnosti očividně nikdy nikdo nemluvil. Mia byla starší dáma, která se neustále rozpačitě smála, a Jerry člověk přetékající nevhodnými vtipy, které trousil kdykoliv mohl.

Tony se všemi se přivítal, představil se a dbal na to, aby se choval slušně. Na prvním dojmu vždy záleží. Může jejich představu zničit až později.

"Jak jste se vy dva vlastně poznali?" vyzvídala Mia, když už seděli u stolu.

"Bydlíme ve stejném bytě," vysvětlil Steve. Tonymu neušlo, že se usmíval trochu křečovitě, ale prozatím si toho nevšímal. Debata se okamžitě stočila k němu samotnému. Trpělivě odpovídal na jejich otázky ohledně studia a plánů do budoucna. Typické drobné řeči s člověkem, kterého jste nikdy předtím nepotkali a teď jste nuceni s ním sedět u jednoho stolu. Tony to moc dobře znal a věděl jak reagovat a jak otázky oplácet. Konverzace tedy plynula bez zádrhelů.

Jakmile se všichni zeptali na Sářin stav a jak se Stevovi vedlo ve škole, ozval se strýček Jerry.

"Tak co holky, Steve?"

Steve vedle něj na okamžik ztuhl a odkašlal si. V klidu dožvýkal a Tony ho koutkem oka sledoval, zatímco trpělivě přebíral věci od Audrey. Seděla hned vedle něj a očividně jí bavilo mu podávat věci a pak si je brát zpátky. Příbory, solničku, kroužek na ubrousek. Cokoliv, na co dosáhla.

"Jerry!" okřikla ho Mia a nervózně se zasmála. "Opravdu musíš?"

"A proč ne?" smál se a očividně mu vzniklá situace dělala moc dobře.

"Nevím," pokrčil Steve rameny a vzhlédl k němu, "hádám, že se jim vede dobře."

"No to je jasné," obrátil Jerry oči ke stropu, "ale už máš nějakou?"

"Jerry..." zkusila to Mia ještě jednou, ale jedno jediné "ticho, ženo, teď se baví chlapi" ji umlčelo.

"Ne," řekl Steve prostě.

"Hah, nepřešlo tě to?" ušklíbl se Jerry znechuceně a zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. "Kluku pitomá, proč musíš pořád svojí nebohé matce přidělávat takové starosti?"

Nikdo nepromluvil. Tonyho už dřív napadlo, že má Jerry v této rodině určitou autoritu, které málokdo odporoval, takže ho to zase tolik nepřekvapilo. To však neznamenalo, že ho to nechávalo klidným.

"Žádné starosti mi nepřidělává, Jerry," usmála se Sára unaveně. "Kdo si dá ještě salát?"

"Já!" ozvala se Lara okamžitě a natáhla se přes stůl. "Dík, ségra. Je fakt skvělý."

"Ano, ano, výborný," přikyvovala Mia. Atmosféra v místnosti se skoro dala krájet. Tony si vzpomněl, že mu kdysi Steve řekl, že o jeho orientaci jeho rodina ví. Nikdy mu však neřekl, jak na to reagovali.

"Taky si dám," uznal Jerry nakonec. Všichni se vrátili k jídlu a debata se stočila k něčemu jinému. Tony nenápadně stiskl Stevovi koleno a věnoval mu pokud možno uklidňující pohled. Setkal se jen se slabým úsměvem.

"A co ty a holky, Tony?" zeptal se Jerry po několika minutách. Tony v klidu převzal lžíci od Audrey a podal jí svůj kroužek na ubrousek. Uchechtl se.

"Proč se ptáte?" otočil se na něj se širokým, avšak falešným, úsměvem. Pokrčil rameny. "Pár jich bylo, ale přítelkyni nemám, jestli vás zajímá tohle."

"Pár!" rozesmál se Jerry se zakloněnou hlavou a poplácal se po břiše. "Tomu říkám chlapák! Možná bys měl Steva něco naučit, spravit ho. Udělat z něj pořádného chlapa."

I ostatní okolo stolu se zasmáli, i když trochu nejistě. Steve zuřil stále víc a víc, pevně zatínal čelisti a pohled tvrdohlavě upíral do talíře. Tony nehnul brvou. Díval se na Jerryho a jen nechápavě nakrčil obočí.

"Nerozumím."

"Čemu nerozumíš?"

"Tomu, co jste teď řekl. Vysvětlíte mi to?"

Jerry se znovu zasmál, ačkoliv teď byl on ten nejistý. Díval se na Tonyho a snad doufal, že v příští chvíli řekne, že si jen dělá srandu. Neřekl. Vážně se na něj díval a čekal na vysvětlení. Uvnitř se ale spokojeně šklebil, protože vidět, že tohoto neschopného sprostého hňupa (bez omluvy) dostal do úzkých, mu činilo neskutečnou radost.

"No... však víš."

"Nevím, proto se ptám."

Ticho, které by se dalo krájet. Tony nadále trpělivě čekal, ale koutkem oka viděl, že se Steve uvolnil a schovával úsměv za sevřenou pěstí. Když se Jerry jen nadále neklidně kroutil a nepromluvil, Tony pokračoval.

"Řekl jste mi, že mám Steva spravit? Nechápu proč, copak je s ním něco špatně?"

"Je to buzna," vyplivl Jerry znechuceně.

"A?" Tony nadále dělal, že nechápal. Teď už se do dlaně culila i Lara a Philip. Sára si mnula dlaní čelo, obličej stažený do unavené, bolestné masky. Jerry brunátněl ve tváři a po spánku mu stekla kapka potu. Tony si nebyl jistý, jestli byl nervózní nebo rozzlobený a upřímně, bylo mu to jedno.

"Nepřijde vám to trochu zvrhlé, zajímat se o milostný a sexuální život jiného člověka, ještě k tomu vašeho synovce? A u vánoční večeře? Nepřijde? Mě docela jo."

Tony nedal nijak najevo, že se bavil. Držel si svou zdvořilou masku, což bylo docela těžké. Steve se už mírně třásl potlačovaným smíchem a Philip se rovnou tiše pochechtával. Jerry se naklonil přes stůl k Tonymu a zadíval se mu do očí. Asi ho to mělo vyděsit.

"Seš snad taky buzna, Tony?"

"A teď ještě můj sexuální život?" zvolal Tony dopáleně a uraženě. "No to nemyslíte vážně, že ne? Tohle je vážně nezdvořilé, pane!"

Jerry byl už téměř fialový. Neklidně těkl pohledem po všech přítomných a konečně se stáhl. Odkašlal si.

"Podej mi ještě ty brambory," řekl Mii a pustil se do jídla, jako by se nic nestalo. Všichni se pomalu uklidnili a Steve stiskl Tonymu koleno pod stolem. Tony byl na sebe náležitě pyšný a s tichým "děkuji, drahá" si vzal od Audrey vlastní skleničku. Zeširoka se na něj usmála.

Jerry po zbytek večera nepromluvil.

\---

Tony si umyl ruce a vyšel z koupelny. V tu chvíli ho Steve zatlačil zpátky, kopl do dveří a pevně ho objal. Tony se uchechtl.

"Taky jsi mi chyběl."

"Díky," zamumlal mu Steve do krku. Pevně ho k sobě tiskl a hladil ho po zádech. "V životě jsem neviděl, že by ho někdo zahnal do kouta. Díky."

Tony se usmál. Omotal okolo něj paže a zavřel oči. "Nemáš za co. Je to idiot, nemysli na to. Dělá mu dobře, když ti může ublížit."

Tony uměl číst lidi. Musel to umět, potřeboval to k přežití.

Steve kývl. Spokojeně se na něj usmál a hned na to ho políbil. Tony mu polibky opětoval, držel ho u sebe a jen se uvolnil. Když se odtáhli, uchechtl se.

"Líbáš mě nad záchodovou mísou. Jsi vážně romantik."

Steve se rozesmál. Opřel se svým čelem o jeho a tiše se pochechtával. Ale ten napjatý, rozzuřený pohled z jeho tváře už dávno zmizel a Tony za to byl rád. Pohladil ho po tváři, vtiskl mu další polibek na rty a odtáhl se.

Dolů došli každý zvlášť, Jerry nepotřeboval další záminku pro nevhodné komentáře. Tony vděčně přijal skleničku z vaječným koňakem od Sáry a posadil se do jednoho z křesel. Audrey k němu okamžitě přiběhla, vyškrábala se mu na klín a podala mu knížku. Tony si povzdechl, ale neprotestoval.

\---

"Jsou všichni jako tvůj strejda debi- teda, promiň, Jerry?"

Steve se uchechtl. Už leželi v posteli a sledovali film. Teda, Tony sledoval. Ležel Stevovi na zádech, který měl zavřené oči a střídavě usínal a zase se probouzel.

"Myslíš jak reagovali, když jsem jim řekl, že jsem gay? Ne. Lara a Philip ani okem nemrkli, Philip dokonce tvrdil, že si to myslel. Mia se nijak extra nevyjadřovala, ze začátku. Pak se zeptala na pár věcí a očividně se to snažila pochopit."

Tony se zamyšleným mručením přikývl a vtiskl mu polibek na šíji, než se znovu zaměřil na obrazovku laptopu. Steve se pousmál, pohodlněji si položil hlavu na složené ruce a dlouze si povzdechl.

"Mia a Jerry mě a mámě pomohli, když jsme odešli od táty. Mamka si myslí, že jim dluží, takže je Jerry snad jediný, komu neřekne ani slovo, když se chová jako idiot."

Tony mlčky přikývl. Bradou se mu opřel o hlavu a koutkem oka sledoval jeho uvolněný obličej. "Nikdy jsi o tátovi nemluvil."

"Není o čem."

"Nepamatuješ si na něj?"

"Pamatuju si víc, než bych chtěl," řekl s nespokojeně nakrčeným obočím. "Taky o rodičích sotva mluvíš."

Tony se kousl zevnitř do tváře a pozornost věnoval Forrestu Gumpovi na obrazovce. Dlouho mlčel, až se zdálo, že Steve znovu usnul. Nakonec se zašklebil.

"Viděl jsi někdy film Holka na hlídání?"

"Hmm. Vždycky jsem říkal, že Annie vypadá jako Natasha."

"A ty seš dost podobný tomu klukovi, se kterým chodila," uvědomil si Tony a zasmál se. Steve si odfrkl a pootevřel oči.

"Viděl. Proč se ptáš?"

"Je to dobrý příklad, jak ti přiblížit, jak vypadalo moje dětství prvních pár let. Nemám moc o čem mluvit. Moji rodiče jsou... prostě lidi, kterým jsem se narodil."

"Vychovaly tě chůvy?"

"A náš komorník. A vychovatelé a učitelé. Mamka se dost angažovala, to jo, ale pak mě otec poslal na internát. Když se s nimi vidím, nejsou to rodinné sešlosti u večeře, kdy se zajímají, jak se mám. Jsou to večírky a charitativní akce a výstavy nejnovějších vynálezů Stark Industries. Meetingy s politiky a obchodnickými velikány."

Zmlkl a nespokojeně se zamračil. Stevův strýc Jerry byl možná idiot, ale ostatní z jeho rodiny byli opravdu rodina. Zajímali se a bylo vidět, že toho o Stevovi věděli hodně a on pro změnu o nich. Tony mu neskutečně záviděl.

Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou, znovu se o Steva upřel a věnoval se filmu. Steve byl zticha, ale nespal, očima bloudil po pokoji.

"Kolik ti bylo, když jsi šel na internát?"

"Šest," zamumlal a shlédl k němu. "A byl jsem tam až do konce střední."

Znovu se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho, ale ne nepříjemné. Film jim tvořil jistou zvukovou kulisu, zatímco byli oba ztraceni ve vlastních myšlenkách.

"Máma se snažila, dokud jsem byl dítě. Ale pak jsem měl vlastní svět a nechtěl se moc vracet do toho jejich. Měl jsem přátelé ze školy a vědu. Postavil jsem robota, psali o mě v časopisech. Otec se se mnou chlubil, kde mohl, ale byl to studený čumák. Jakmile byly kamery a novináři z dosahu, zase se nezajímal..." Tony utichl a dlouze si povzdechl. Nechtěl, aby ho někdo litoval a už vůbec se nechtěl litovat sám. "To je jedno."

"Klidně pokračuj."

"Asi nechci."

Tony se z něj svalil, složil si ruce pod hlavou a mlčky sledoval strop. Myšlenky mu vířily hlavou a sám nevěděl proč. Nevadilo mu to, zvykl si na to, do čeho se narodil. Ano, otec byl jako studený čumák a máma se přestala v určitý moment tolik zajímat, ale nebyl na tom tak zle. Přijal to.

"Táta byl válečný veterán," ozval se Steve najednou. Oči měl zase zavřené a prsty poklepával do matrace v pravidelném rytmu. Tony k němu obrátil hlavu. "Poslali ho do, hmm... Íránu, tuším. Nebo to byl Afghánistán? Nevím jistě, byl jsem mimino, nepamatuju si to. Máma říkala, že se zpátky vrátil a nebyl to on. Válka se na něm podepsala. Chvíli se držel, ale nakonec se prý úplně změnil. Pil, byl agresivní, vyhodili ho z každé práce, kterou si našel... Máma od něj odešla když mi bylo osm. Dlouho jsme pak žili u Jerryho a Mii, než se mamka zvládla postavit na vlastní nohy..."

Hodně stručné shrnutí osmi let a i když byl Tony zvědavý, netlačil. Na Steva nemělo smysl tlačit.

"Mrzí mě to."

"Je to už dávno," mávl Steve ledabyle rukou. Převalil se na bok, pohladil ho po hrudi a usmál se na něj, Tony mu úsměv oplatil. Sdílení bylo na jeden večer dost. Přestali mluvit, oba film už je poslouchali a netrvalo jim dlouho, než usnuli.

\- Holka na hlídaní, neboli The Nanny's Diary, je film, ve kterém opravdu hrála Scarlett Johansson a Chris Evans, takže jsem si dovolila na to trošku odkázat :D Pokud jste film neviděli a máte volný večer, doporučuju. Je to dost oddechové a pobavíte se u toho.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tím, že je Steve venku ze skříně a před většinou lidí netají svojí orientaci, se bohužel občas setká s homofobií. Už jsme tu měli otravnou tetku z kostela a teď strejdu Jerryho, který byl upřímně vytvořen jen pro to, aby byl idiot. Smutný to osud XD  
> A hádám, že si takhle nějak můžete představit vysokoškolskou Nat a Steva. Teď mi připomíná štěně zlatého retrívra ještě víc než jako kapitán Amerika XD
> 
> \- Tenhle Steve je opravdu trochu protiva, ačkoliv se umí převážně krotit. V dalších kapitolách se k tomu ještě vrátím, trochu jsem se nechala inspirovat oním faktem, že ve filmech se před sérem rval s každým, koho potkal XD
> 
> \- Někde jsem četla, že pokud uvidíte někoho dělat homofobní/rasistický/sexistický vtip, máte se tvářit, že jste to nepochopili a donutit člověka to vysvětlit. Většinu lidí to zažene do kouta a sledovat, jak se kroutí jako žížala na háčku je opravdu uspokojující. 
> 
> \- Teď trochu mimo, nedávno jsem dokoukala WandaVision a musím říct, že kdyby během toho závěrečného boje byl přítomný Tony, asi by si nakonec jen sedl ztěžka na zem se slovy: "Ne.. Ne, stačí. Končím. Na tohle jsem už moc starý." A Steve by během chvilky byl vedle něj, lehl by si, hlavu podložil štítem a začal polemizovat o tom, jak by měli jít do důchodu a začít hrát golf XD
> 
> To bude asi pro dnešek všechno, děkuji za přečtení, hlasování i komentáře. Moc si vás vážím a doufám, že se máte dobře! Uvidíme se zase v pátek.


End file.
